


Hope For More

by Alisarose



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisarose/pseuds/Alisarose
Summary: 注：这句和下面一句是真人Mark上台前的介绍词，我觉得用在这里也无违和，就拿来用了。free talk：当然，大家看得出来，这是一篇由马扎的哈佛演讲想到的文。我非常欣赏现实里的Mark Zuckerberg这个人，他的演讲也是真的很感人。所以我就想，如果电影里的小马有这个机会回来演讲，而Eduardo碰巧在下面听着，会是一个非常有趣的场景吧，能不能写一个CP向的故事呢？就写了这篇短文。I think it's the perfect time to remind everybody that those we ship are not real，they live in a world where people actually write algorithms on the window.





	Hope For More

雨水滴落在伞布上，顺着伞骨流下去，坠成稀疏的珠帘。

Eduardo握着伞柄站在人群后面。毕竟他只是来凑个热闹，前排的位置还是留给那些热泪盈眶的学生父母为好……尽管身处来宾区即使排在最前也未必能看见什么。

猩红的校旗在沥沥的雨中瑟缩着，在广场尽头，那些似乎比平日更远不可及的台阶上，他们还在介绍演讲嘉宾。

“……在这个特别的场合，我必须感谢这个人用他的装扮向我们证明了：男士的时尚风范并不总是来自西装、领带和袖口……”（注）

Eduardo听得想翻白眼。他早该知道自己的母校会有一天放下身段无所不用其极地吹捧这个辍学生，就像那些所谓奢侈品牌开始把帽衫和拖鞋变成时尚单品。这是21世纪的第二个十年，世界充满了疯狂的事情。

“感谢你来到这里和我们共同见证这个特别的日子。女士们先生们，我无比荣幸地向你们介绍：Mark Zuckerberg博士。”

和周围的人一样，Eduardo象征性地鼓掌致意，鉴于他撑着伞，实际上并不能发出什么掌声。两周前，他的表弟——就读于哈佛的Sandro——听说他近期会在纽约停留，邀请他来参加毕业典礼。Eduardo没想太多，安排好行程后才听闻毕业礼上的演讲者是他的旧识。

“尊敬的校长先生，各位校董，各位老师，校友们，毕业生同学们，今天我很荣幸能来到这里，因为……”

他停下了。广场上一时间显得格外安静，Eduardo在伞底只听到淅沥的雨声。他猜测也许是前台的音响设备发生了故障，但片刻之后，演讲者再次开口了：

“……去他的吧。我不想念稿了。我的PR团队为我准备的这篇演讲稿，事实上它很棒，我的同事们为此花了很多心思，但……这不是我。”

好吧。Eduardo想。这就是Mark。你不能指望他乖乖听话。

“我不想来到这里吹嘘我为他人做了什么，或是告诉你们该用你们的人生做点什么，因为……无论是他人的反馈还是社会、阶级既定的标准，都不能成为‘正确的激励’。真正能够鼓动你全身心地投入一份事业的，只有你自己最纯粹的、深层的欲望。”

我们应该见见。昨天Mark发来的短信是这样说的。

Eduardo没有追究Mark是如何得知他来到波士顿。他甚至有点习惯了Mark对他的行踪了如指掌。如今他们都是“商界名流”，他也习惯了在某些繁华场合巧遇Facebook的创始人。他们的见面全凭机缘，有时相隔一年半载，有时一个月里遇上三四次。

相同的是，他们每次都会上床。

这似乎已经成了他们之间心照不宣的约定，他们不谈论过去的争执，不谈论彼此的生意或生活，只是做爱。

好的。Eduardo这样回复道，并附上了他的酒店房号。

“在我主动休学之前，我曾经差点被开除。你们中的一些人可能知道这个故事，不只是校报登载了这事，后来关于我的几乎每一篇文章、每一本书、每一档节目都要从这个故事开始。”

人群发出善意的笑声。Eduardo能想象台上的Mark必定还是用一张“我不知道这有什么好笑的”面孔冷漠而疑惑地看向众人。

“他们开始把这个事件描绘成一项伟大事业的开端，事实上，我不同意这点。因为它是和我真正想要的一切相背离的，它是一个‘错误的激励’，那时候我只想在社交阶梯上爬得更高，只想被‘重要的人’注意到，不在乎身边的普通同学是否恨我。我开始意识到自己真正想要什么，是在处分决定之后，当我走出行政楼，看到我的朋友Eduardo在门口等着我……”

Eduardo记得那天发生的事，就像它们不是发生在十几年前，而是刚刚从他眼前经过。

他和Mark走下行政楼外的台阶，穿过广场，一路闲聊着走回河畔的宿舍楼。当他们上楼回到Mark的寝室，发现一群人在客厅里兴高采烈地喝着酒，Dustin的老土收录机播放着节奏激烈的音乐。

这怎么回事？Mark板着脸问。

给你送行啊！惊不惊喜！Dustin看上去像任何时候一样无忧无虑，扔了一罐啤酒给Mark，又拿出另一罐扔给Eduardo。

坏消息，他们没开除我。派对可以歇了。Mark这样说着，还是开了啤酒。

六个月留校察看。Eduardo替他补充道。

哇哦！那就更值得搞派对了！来吧庆祝！

Eduardo记得每一个细节。床头淡黄色的灯光，凝着冷汽的啤酒瓶身，洒在键盘上的零食碎屑，以及……玻璃窗上潦草的白板笔字迹。

那是他第一次得到Mark。

派对结束后，他们互相依靠着坐在窗下，被满地空易拉罐和膨化零食包装胁迫着。他能闻到Mark口中呼出的淡淡酒气，令他想吻上那似乎总是习惯向下垂的嘴角。

也许Erica是对的。Mark说。我真是个烂人。大家开派对庆祝我被开除。

Eduardo发出嗤嗤的醉笑：反正我玩得开心就行了。

你很开心嘛。

我今天真的吓坏了，我需要放松。Eduardo说着，像是感到喘不过气似的，解开了一颗衬衫纽扣。

为什么？

Eduardo看向那个质问他的男孩，那双眼睛里湛蓝色的星光令人窒息。

“他说：‘我怕我再也见不到你了。’”广场尽头传来的句子与Eduardo无法停止的回忆重合在一起，“一开始我觉得这很荒谬，就算我真的被开除也不意味着我必须和这里的朋友们断交。”

我应该把你供出来，对吧，你是我的共犯。他扬起手向后指了指窗户。我们就能一起被开除了。

Eduardo笑得更厉害了：是的，我爸会杀了我的。

他从地上爬起来，走到床边捡起自己的单肩包，正要出门，包带却被扯住了。

别走了。Mark说。很晚了。

你醉了吗，我宿舍就在旁边，你知道的。除非你有别的理由想要我留下。

我有。Mark说完，把他推倒在那张狭窄的单人床上。

“而后我渐渐明白了他所说的。当人们分开，走向不同的道路，他们能以很多方式‘保持联系’，但生活会把他们拖向不同的方向，越来越远。你能保存一个人的电话、邮箱，但你不能回到他的生活里，你不再确定他现在关心什么，你想问问他的近况但不知道该问些什么。你不再想见到他因为你想不出见了面能说些什么。我想那就是Eduardo所担心的，我们是完全不同的两类人，他害怕我们将不再有理由留在彼此的人生里。”

雨势变小了，伞布上不再有沉重的坠击，取而代之的是一层层细密的水雾。

Eduardo深陷在回忆里，没有注意到周围开始有人收起了伞。

“我想：我不能让那种事发生。我必须做点什么确保我们不会失去对方；必须有这样一个地方，让我们能够随时‘跟上’彼此的生活；必须有这样一个理由，让我的朋友不再害怕。当我回想起来，那或许是我第一次向自己敞开真实的内心，发现我真正想要的一切。我想要很多很多朋友，我想要他们都来参加我的派对，我想被喜欢、被爱……我想被说服，相信自己值得被爱。那或许是我决定创建Facebook的第一个瞬间。”

这可真不像Mark。Eduardo折起雨伞时，这样想着。这是19岁的Mark绝不会说出口的话。

但它们听上去如此真挚，即使是来自Mark把清冷的嗓音。

“我想那就是哈佛给我们的影响。我相信你们中的大部分人都来自富有的家庭，成绩优秀，多才多艺，确信自己长大后会有了不起的成就。然后你来到这个地方，发现自己‘不够好’，远远不够。你开始怀疑：我是否值得被爱。我们很幸运，很优渥，很贪婪，也很娇纵，我们就是那样的，哈佛的孩子。我们总是在焦虑着，看到其他人‘做得很好’而我们自己没有。我们迷失在这种追逐的焦虑之中，常常忘记了一些简单而值得珍视的东西。”

“就算你进了一个‘终极俱乐部’，那种传说中如果你没在30岁前挣到一百万他们就会送你这个数的社团——我不能验证这个传说的真实度，显然我没能成为此类社团的一员，同样显然的，我挣到第一个一百万的时候还没到大学毕业的年纪——”

Eduardo和周围的人一样笑起来：这个傲慢的混蛋。

“我想说的是，即便你进入一个那样的团体，成为你理想中的样子，总会有更高的‘阶梯’要攀登，你会开始焦虑如果你成了这届唯一没在30岁前挣到一百万的会员该怎么办。这一切都没有尽头，时间总是不够用。我知道你们中的很多人到今天还在焦虑着，大学过完了，而你还没有做出什么惊人的成绩，你为此沮丧，因为很多哈佛人在毕业之前就成了百万富翁，就像Bill Gates……或是我。”

笑声再次响起。

“我们都需要一个正确的激励，不是旁人设定的标准，而和你最真实的愿望相关的信念。这是我当年没能领悟的事。我离开学校的时候，对于真正重要的人和事一无所知。而现在我可以说，这些年里所有的错误和噩运都没能击倒我，是因为曾经有人说服我、让我知道我值得被爱……被信任。即使我伤害了那份信任。”

他仍然看不到Mark的表情，但这忐忑的、微微哽咽的声音让他感到熟悉。

我们应该正式交往，Wardo。那晚Mark伏在他胸口，低声说。他用着要求的句式，声音却有些颤抖。

“这也许不是恰当的时机，但我想在这里问出这个问题。这是我们的故事开始的地方，我们在这里参加了人生最糟糕的派对，在华氏30度的冷天跑过这片广场，我们愚蠢而快乐的期待，曾经写在柯克兰公寓的玻璃窗上。”

他要干什么？

Eduardo难以置信地抬头望向广场另一端。雨已经停了，但他仍然看不清站在台前的人是否和他一样有泪痕挂在脸颊。

“我爱你，Wardo。我们可以重新开始吗？”

他听到身边的人们发出轻声感叹，那种目睹一幕浪漫结局时会有的，甜蜜的噪音。

他抬起手用衣袖匆忙擦掉脸上的泪，还好来宾区的大部分人并不知道被谈论的是谁或者他是人群中的哪一个。

“你不需要现在回答，慢慢来。”Mark的演讲还没有结束，“慢慢来，这也是我近年才学会的东西。过去我常常感到时间太少，需要达成的目标却那么多。昨天夜里，当我抱着Eduardo，听他在高潮时哭着叫我的名字……”

……操！

……这算什么？！你不做人了我还要做人呢！Eduardo感到大脑一片空白，直想把刚刚流下的两滴眼泪吞回去。

“我突然注意到一件在很多年里我不曾注意过的事：我们都还这么年轻。我们没有落后于时间，我们还有机会去实现更多期待。在座的同学们，你们都还这么年轻，你们都应该允许自己期待更多。谢谢大家。”

听众们报以热烈的掌声。Eduardo听到身边有人在窃窃议论着Mark刚刚公之于众的一段私情，可以预见自己的名字将会在几分钟之后传遍各个社交平台，几个小时后则会出现在各大网站的长篇报道里，最终在明天早上登上各家纸质媒体的头版。

而此刻，哈佛广场仍然平静而凉爽，毕业典礼顺利走向下一环节。雨后的第一缕阳光穿过树梢，落在Eduardo Saverin三十五岁的额角眉心。

完了。Eduardo想。我迟早会嫁给这个混蛋。

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 注：这句和下面一句是真人Mark上台前的介绍词，我觉得用在这里也无违和，就拿来用了。
> 
> free talk：当然，大家看得出来，这是一篇由马扎的哈佛演讲想到的文。我非常欣赏现实里的Mark Zuckerberg这个人，他的演讲也是真的很感人。所以我就想，如果电影里的小马有这个机会回来演讲，而Eduardo碰巧在下面听着，会是一个非常有趣的场景吧，能不能写一个CP向的故事呢？就写了这篇短文。I think it's the perfect time to remind everybody that those we ship are not real，they live in a world where people actually write algorithms on the window.


End file.
